teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7
Episode 7: COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE VOID This is the seventh episode of the "Heroes of Legend" campaign. The party, consisting then of Barkley, Rashi, Olivia, Kakara, and Vahlka participated in this episode. The episode began with the party, jaws dropped, staring at Marisa's and her smoking gun after she shot some pirates, causing the death of Salty Randal and the possible death of Morgana One-Eye. The party was about to get their asses kicked by Marisa, but at the last second, Wyssa appeared. She told the party to run and then cast Meteor Swarm on Marisa, the guard (Iron Guard and the wayward Crystal Watch) and the citizens of Banar's Landing. Rashi tried to lift the body of Morgana to take her to safety, but to no avail. When told to run, the party ran straight to Wyssa's shop. Guards came looking for the party. While at first the party hunkered down in the shop, the guards didn't notice them. Vahlka tried to run away from the rest of the group but was convinced to come back by Olivia using her message spell. Barkley decided to try and leave the shop to climb a building to see if she could see what was going on. When she tried to do this - Marisa shot her in the shoulder. Eventually, the rest of the party decided that they could get rid of the snooping guards nearby by luring them into the shop, where the party would have an advantageous position. One of the guards entered the shop, and he tried to shoot Rashi. Rashi, being kind of incredible, grabbed the bullet in midair and threw it back at him, doing a few points of damage. Olivia ended up killing him when she meant to only incapacitate him (aka the player forgot how nonlethal damage works). This unintentional killing bothered her and she remained upset about it for a while. The party pilfered his belongings, including his firearms and his guard uniform. During this time, Olivia also stole ('purchased on a payment plan') a potion of Fly from Wyssa. Wyssa eventually returned to her shop, and told the party to follow her in the basement. Vahlka was horrified (this was the first time she'd seen Wyssa, a drider) and was not willing to follow the mage below. Wyssa seemed to read around in Vahlka's mind a bit for some reason, it's not clear what she found there. Rashi ended up dragging Vahlka to the basement, where there was a Fiend's Mirror powered by a connection with Lolth, the goddess of the drow. Vahlka asked Wyssa how it was possible that the drider would continue to worship Lolth, given that most drider's were once drow who were punished by the spider goddess to their new form. Driders are usually mindless monsters, so seeing an apparently sane and extremely powerful drider upset Vahlka greatly. Wyssa, in typical cryptic fashion, said "I was the one who failed her, not the other way around." Wyssa sent the party through the fiend's mirror. The party emerged in the The Void. They traveled through the void for a while, dealing with the strange physics of the place, watching enormous eldritch monsters float by in tranquil if eerie silence, and generally being uncomfortable. The party avoided an encounter near the remains of a dragon - seeing several shadowy creatures there. They then came across a strange person (creature? person) who wanted to talk to them. This was Mysa'aor, a resident of the Void. He gave the party some very cryptic words, described Grindwall as "The city on the edge of a knife", and gave Olivia the magical, rat controlling pipes. SOME OF THE CRYPTIC STUFF HE SAID? I remember something about a woman on a boat waiting for us to come find her. The party then had the choice to go to either Tamvrien or Grindwall. Olivia was conflicted but eventually agreed with the rest of the party that they needed to make an effort to free Morgana One-Eye from prison there, so they continued down the path and arrived at Grindwall, inside another of Wyssa's shops. They spent the night there, ending the episode. NEXT EPISODE